


Shrinkage

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How am i supposed to know if i've annoyed a demon?"<br/>"As opposed to annoying the rest of us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrinkage

First thing in the morning it was hardly noticeable, Stiles just felt as if his slacks were too long, maybe his tee had stretched in the wash.  
By the time he got to school it was obvious, he had shrunk, he was easily a foot shorter than the day before, even Scott noticed.

They sped off to the one place no one would look for them. Derek’s house.

By lunchtime Stiles was half his normal height and freaking out loudly.  
He was looking on his laptop for clues and came to the conclusion he had been cursed.

“Wonderful. Why the fuck does everything happen to me. I mean, the two of you are werewolves, freaky stuff should happen to you. According to this I must have annoyed a demon. They should carry signs you know, how the fuck am I supposed to know whether I’m annoying a demon or not.”

“ As opposed to annoying all the rest of us? I suppose you’ll have to stay here until we can work it out.”

“Wow dude don’t sound so in inviting. I might think you don’t want me here.”

Derek growled a little and Stiles went on. ”Sorry. I am grateful you’re letting me stay.”

By nine o’clock that night Stiles was only nine inches high and getting really worried.

He was also very uncomfortable he had shrunk through his clothes and was embarrassed.

Derek took pity on him and ever practical he cut two armholes in one of Stiles sock so he could wear it like a sleeping bag at least he would be warm.

Stiles still felt uncomfortable, yes he was covered up but he felt weird without underwear especially around Derek.

Scott rang Allison telling her what was going on and asking for help.

She arrived with some old dolls clothes from when she was a child.

“I brought this too. I thought he might be able to sleep in it.” This, was a shocking pink, four poster dolls bed with drapes and frills all over it.

Stiles looked sick. “No way am I sleeping in that. I’d rather freeze to death.”

Allison reached over and before he could get away picked Stiles up, crooning into his face she said. ”Oh you are so cute I could just eat you up.”

Scot laughed at his girlfriend cooing over his best friend but Derek was annoyed, his eyes beginning to glow red.

What the fuck did she think she was doing picking up Stiles like that and kissing him as if he were a little doll instead of a real person with feelings. He growled his annoyance.

Allison put a wriggling, protesting, Stiles down. “Sorry.”

He crossed the table to get as near Derek as he could. He felt safe with Derek. He leaned back against Derek’s arms which were resting on the table.

Derek thanked Allison then sent her and Scott off home.” I think Stiles would feel better if everyone stopped fussing over him. Come back tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to sleep in the bed. Try some of the clothes though they’ll be more comfortable.”

Derek turned his back while Stiles crawled out of the sock and pulled on the dolls jeans and jumper.  
They felt a little odd but at least they were clothes.

“I suppose I should be grateful I’m not wearing a dress.”

Derek turned back grinning. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? You haven’t eaten since you’ve been here.”

“Maybe. I haven’t felt much like food. What have you got cause I’m not sure I could eat a big meal.”

Derek laughed. “You mustn’t feel too bad if you can make jokes. I’ll find some food and try and find something for you to drink out of. Don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

He boiled an egg and gave Stiles a slice. They grinned at each other, it looked like an enormous slice of pizza in Stiles hands. He poured some milk into the cap of a soda bottle and held it carefully so Stiles could drink.

Derek made himself a sandwich and afterwards carried Stiles [ with his permission] into the lounge and switched on the TV.

“We’ll watch TV for a while then go to bed it’s pointless worrying for tonight.” Derek tried to reassure Stiles.

Iron Man was showing and Stiles babbled all the way through it.  
When Derek wanted to hear what he was saying he had to bend so far down finally he lifted Stiles and sat him on his shoulder.

“There. You can chatter away all night if you want.”

“And if you ignore me I can bite your ear.”

“Then I can flush you down the toilet.”

This made Stiles think. “Erm Derek about the whole toilet thing… em how can I…”

“Oh. Yes. Didn’t think about that, do you want me to hold you over the…..”

“Eew No. At least, em hope not. You got any other suggestions?”

Derek left Stiles on the sofa and went into the kitchen he came back with an egg cup.

“Dude, no, please there must be another way.”

“Stop being such a wuss. You go in this, when you’re done I empty it. Ok?”

“Ok. Yes thanks. You are being very kind. That’s not usually the way you come across.”

Derek resisted the urge to cuddle Stiles to him.  
“It must be frightening enough for you. There’s no need to make things difficult.”

Stiles got a warm feeling from Derek’s words. At least he had Derek looking out for him.  
Using Derek’s tee shirt as a climbing aid he returned to sit on Derek’s shoulder.

He wondered what Derek would think if he gave his earlobe a kiss. Probably swat me off his shoulder he thought.  
He contented himself with holding a strand of Derek’s hair, just for balance of course.

After the movie ended Derek carried Stiles up to bed. He left the egg cup in the bathroom and made no mention of it when Stiles used it.

“Tomorrow we’ll find a way of giving you a shower without washing you down the drain but for tonight I’ll just wash your hands and face ok?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Derek very gently washed and dried Stiles hands and face.

“I think it will be better if you sleep next to me on the pillow. Then if you need anything through the night you can shout in my ear.”

“These clothes are scratchy and tight.”

Derek fetched another sock and Stiles slid into it slipping off the dolls clothes as he did so.

He lay down on the pillow next to Derek and despite the worries of the day, he felt content as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke snuggled into Derek’s neck and sighed with pleasure.

His larger self had often thought about lying next to Derek breathing in his scent. Licking his neck. His cheeks. His other……

His thoughts were cut off by a throbbing in his bladder. He shouted into Derek’s ear and was soon comfortable again.

They had breakfast in the kitchen Stiles seated on a cereal packet holding an enormous Fruit Loop.

“We’ll go to a toy store. Find you some better clothes. Then when we come back you can see if you can find out anything about this curse on your laptop.”

“I would really like a shower or a bath. I feel grubby.”

“I think a bath would be best. I’ll get a dish. I’d have to hold you in the shower, you might get washed away.”

“Funny…or maybe not…”

Derek filled a bowl with warm water and squirted in some shower gel making it fill with bubbles.

“I’ll lift you in. Then when you’re done I’ll wrap you in a wash cloth.”

Stiles blushed pink. “But I’ll be naked…..”

“That’s how most people take a bath. Don’t worry I’m hardly likely to get turned on by your tiny…”

“Less of the tiny, it’s not usually…. I’m in perfect proportion….ah fuck it.” He climbed out of the sock.

Derek placed him in the bowl. “Not too hot is it?”

“No it’s good. Thanks, you know, for well everything really.”

“You would do the same for me.”

Stiles agreed he would, he also knew that if he had Derek naked in front of him he would be wanting to take a peep.  
Derek didn’t seem too bothered. Stiles sighed.

Derek drifted off into a daydream waiting for Stiles to finish, one where he and a full size, naked, Stiles were enjoying themselves together in the shower.

Stiles had to shout hard to get Derek’s attention when he wanted to get out.

Was Derek blushing, must have been a trick of the light.

They drove to the mall to find a toy store.  
Derek had been worried about Stiles in the car.  
Worried that he might get thrown about so he stood him carefully in the cup holder.  
They found a store easily. Stiles riding in Derek’s pocket they trawled the aisles for dolls clothes.

“Nothing pink seriously dude this is bad enough.”

“Purple spangles it is then. Relax not gonna dress you in a tutu although I bet you’d look really cute.”

“I could kick your ass.”

“Well you could try but I’m ticklish and I might drop you and leave you here.”

“Just because you’re bigger than me you don’t have to be a bully.”

They both burst out laughing at that, Derek attracting attention from passing customers.

He bought a handful of outfits including a set of beach wear, with shorts tee shirts and swim shorts.  
This also came with a beach chair which he thought may be useful.

The next couple of days fell into a routine. Derek would leave Stiles in the bathroom with the egg cup then fill him a bowl for a bath then he’d carry Stiles wrapped in a dolls bath towel and leave him on the bed to get dressed while he took a shower.  
Then they would go down for breakfast and spend some time searching for answers on Stiles computer.

After dinner Derek would sit on the couch with Stiles on his shoulder and watch a movie.  
Stiles eating a giant lump of popcorn Derek holding a cup of soda for him.

At night Stiles slept as he had the first night, lying in the sock on the pillow his hand threaded through Derek’s hair his body curled into Derek’s neck.

Scott and Allison had been trying to help too.  
Looking through her family’s journals.  
Searching for what to do about a curse.  
By the third day everyone was disheartened and Allison went to speak to her father.

Chris was very interested, he wanted to see Stiles for himself and Allison brought him to Derek’s.

Derek answered the door with Stiles on his shoulder.

“What are you doing here on my land Argent?”

“Not here to cause trouble just want to help.”

“Dad thinks he’s found something.”

“Please D I can’t stay like this forever. Let him in.”

Derek opened the door wide. “Can’t hurt I suppose.”

Chris had found an entry in an old log about one of his family being cursed by a demon.

He read it out then said. “We need to find it and kill it, That is the only way we can release Stiles.”

Derek nodded. “Then that’s what we have to do.” He looked at his sworn enemy. “Can’t do it alone. Will you help me Argent?”

Chris knew what it had cost Derek to ask for help and nodded swiftly. “I’ve got some stuff in the car which may come in handy. When do you want to start?”

“Sooner the better. Scott you come too. Allison will you stay here with Stiles?”

Stiles pulled on Derek’s ear. “Dude can I talk to you in private?”

Derek walked into the other room. “What? I thought you wanted to be cured.”

“I do. I do but don’t leave me here with her she’ll want to cuddle me and play with me and dress me up in girly clothes, please D don’t leave me alone with her.”

“I’ll have a word with her. It will be fine.” Derek couldn’t resist running a finger gently down Stiles face, then his back. Sending a tingle right through Stiles. “ I swear it will be ok.”

He left Stiles on the kitchen table and had a few words with Allison before he left.

Half the night was spent tracking the demon and just when they were ready to give up they spotted it and Chris managed to shoot it with some rock salt whereupon it dissolved. They headed back in good spirits and were all very disappointed when Stiles was exactly the same size as when they had left.

“You must have killed the wrong Demon. How many fucking Demons are roaming round his town anyway?” Stiles was shouting with anger.

Derek thanked everyone for their help and agreed to go out again the following night. He sent everyone away.

He warmed some cocoa and poured a small amount into Stiles cup. Then he carried him up to bed.

“I know you’re disappointed but we’ll get him next time. Come on time for bed.”

Stiles grumbling all the time, got ready to go to sleep.

He woke as he had every morning with his hands laced through Derek’s hair, his head tucked into Derek’s neck but something was different. 

His whole body was stretched out by Derek’s side.

His whole fully grown body.

His whole full size, fully grown body.

His whole full size, fully grown, naked body was stretched out by Derek’s side.

He sighed with relief. He was back to normal.

His sigh woke Derek whose eyes opened wide when he saw Stiles face looking back at him.

He didn’t have a chance to speak as Stiles leant in and pressed their mouths together, he parted his lips to receive Stiles probing tongue and let out a little moan as he finally got to wrap his arms round Stiles and pull him even closer.

 

Stiles rocked gently his hardening length rubbing against Derek.

Derek slid his hand between them and grasped it firmly.

“You were right it’s not little.” He said smiling. “You are perfectly proportioned.”

He claimed Stiles mouth again and moved his hand gently up and down.

“Careful dude it’s been a long week since I’ve em…come..and with you touching me…i’ll not last… ah fuck…” he spilled over Derek’s hand.

He turned his head and closed his eyes blushing and embarrassed.

“Look at me. Open your eyes. Look at me. I’m pleased I made you come. I’m pleased I can make you hot and horny. You make me hot and horny too.”

He took Stiles hand and placed it over his own hard throbbing length.

Stiles opened his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow so he could see what he was doing.

Derek was hard and throbbing and leaking, Stiles kissed him on the mouth then bent his head to swipe a lick over his length.

Derek moaned and whispered softly in Stiles ear. “I’ve thought about this, us here in bed or in the shower, thought about what we could do together if you wanted me as much as I want you.”

Stiles grip tightened at Derek’s words and soon it was Derek’s turn to spill over Stiles hand.

“Mmm thank you.” He claimed Stiles mouth again then pulled him close resting Stiles head on his shoulder.

Stiles grinned. “So this shower then. What did you have in mind?”

Derek slipped out of the bed and picked Stiles up in his arms. “I’ll show you.”

“I can walk now, you know.”

“I like having you in my arms especially when you’re naked.”

Stiles wrapped his arms round Derek’s neck and pulled him close for a deep and dirty kiss.

Stiles sent a silent thank you to the Demon. Awesome curse dude.


End file.
